


Olis story

by Buzzlebeewrites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzzlebeewrites/pseuds/Buzzlebeewrites
Summary: My friends told me to post this- its a oc story, idk if ill make it like a oc x character story yet





	Olis story

Oli was born to two wolf shifters, his mother an arctic wolf, his father a timber wolf. Oli was a soft grey puppy and he was the son of an alpha, having a pack. Oli remembered playing with other puppies, but they werent related to him, they smelled different. Oli was treated different, having wings, when he found out his father was a winged wolf, one of the rarest creatures in the world. His pack was amazing, so many wolves who would greet him with kind words and food. Their pack was in a meadow, with trees and tall brush hiding their home. Flowers made the ground pretty to him, he smiled as he ran around in the dirt, his paws sinking into it and the cool earth helping him cool down on the hot sunny day.

He had just begun to join his friends when the hunters attacked. Oli was taken by his father, who took off with a flap of his wings, oli whining for his mother, who was fighting the hunters, keeping them away from his friends. “Mama!” oli shouted, “papa we have to go back! MAMA!” He screeched, seeing his mother die before falling limp in his father's mouth. They landed on the outskirts of town and his father pawed at the door of a man, who called his father Malik, which meant king. Oli yipped and the man smiled, “a puppy? Whats wrong Malik?” Oli realized his father was hurt. “You want me to care for him? I promise i will,” with that Oli was left with the man. 

Oli learned to talk and write with the man, and also learned his native language he found out was greek. The pack spoke greek, oli learned it, so he knew some, but with the help of the man, he learned so much. He also met his grandson, his now best friend, Tommy. The two stuck together, especially when his grandfather died, Oli was given to Tommy's family as a dog, and Tommy's parents were murdered by mobs three weeks later. His mother was killed by hunters, and Oli’s father was missing after giving him to a human, an old man, who died when Oli was three, then Tommy's parents three weeks later. Soon time flew and the next thing he knew he was four, talking to tommy in greek and english so they stayed fluent. 

Oli sighed as he looked around. It had been raining for three days nonstop, and oli was soaked, wolf form and human form. He was curled up under a box, which was his only home. Tommy had stayed with him through it all. He and Tommy were talking in greek when a man with two boys walked over. “Hello boys,” the man spoke softly, Oli growling, his ears pinned back. He was afraid, afraid they were gonna get kicked around again. “Hey hey I won't hurt you,” the man spoke and Oli walked over cautiously, Tommy at his side. The man smiled and the piglin boy grabbed olis hand gently. “C’mon young alpha, young man, you're safe now,” the man spoke and led the four home, to a house in the forest. Oli recognized it immediately, this was the place his parents got food sometimes when they had oli. It wasn't far from his home! 

Oli walked inside and a woman picked him up, making him yelp in surprise. The woman took him to a white room and he was stripped of his clothes, then set in the basin. It was a bath. Oli relaxed in the warm water as he was taken care of. Oh my- it felt amazing to take a bath in warm water and not a lake he could find. It reminded him of home, and it made him feel happy. Three times draining the water and soap, oli was clean. He got out, dried, and got dressed in the clothes he was handed. He was in a hoodie and sweats now, a small hole made for his tail. The house was nice, with decorations and family photos. He could smell food as he wandered around, but he found a scent, a nice one, mixes of oak, spruce, lavender, vanilla and cinnamon. It smelled amazing, and oli walked over to the smell. It was the other hybrid, Technoblade. 

That was six years ago. Oli was ten now, and he finally grasped the idea of christmas. Every christmas the last six years, oli would go visit his parents’ graves. Now, it was christmas eve, and oli was running around with Techno as it snowed. They were stuck inside, and the two were sparring with wooden swords, the sound of the swords clashing filling the room. Soon they would be able to go to stone, then iron, diamond, and netherite. Oli grinned as he beat techno. “How are you getting so good?” Techno complained, until they heard their dad call for them. “Boys! Oli, techno, william, tommy, toby!” he called for his five sons. They found Toby in the forest with bees when oli and tommy were six, and toby was a year older than the two. Oli was ten, Tommy was eleven, Toby was twelve, Will was the oldest at fifteen, and Techno at fourteen. They headed to the dining room, where their father cooked steak. It smelled so good, and looked amazing. His mouth watered and he felt his fangs come out, a grin on his face. The house was cold, besides the wood heater working away in the living room. 

Dinner was amazing, tastes of spices mixed, and from a freshly slaughtered cow. Fresh was so much better, even if it was cooked. After dinner, they all went to the living room and they knew philza had work tomorrow, so they opened their presents tonight. It wasn't as fun as the last couple years, their mother had either left or died, Philza wouldn't tell them, and they found tubbo a couple months ago, so now Tommy had someone to be with when the eldest boys were busy with schooling or dueling. Oli didn't like school, he had to hide his ears and tail even when there were hybrids like Techno, an alpha wolf is feared for their abilities. People could tell, just by the aura they had. Only hybrids could see it, but humans could sense it. Oli’s aura was a soft pink, and alphas usually had blue, so they went after him, until one day he snapped and shifted, blocking a group of kids in the hall. 

Techno had to come calm him down, and Oli had been forced to be isolated ever since, so he just go his homework and sat in a empty room, until he had a panic attack and they had to call Philza, who found out the treatment of his son, and he transferred them all to the private school, L’Manberg School. Now oli has classes with Techno and Wilbur. Wilbur is Technos twin brother, but techno had gotten into some stuff and he accidentally drank a potion that gave him piglin features, and pink hair. The twins were fourteen, Oli was twelve, Tubbo was six, and Tommy was five. 

Oli had zoned out he realized when he felt Techno gently rested his hand on his face. “Hey, come back to us,” Techno spoke softly, and Oli felt a weight in his lap, seeing a present. “Sorry,” oli replied, “this is from all of us,” Philza spoke and Oli opened it, gasping. There was a necklace with a paw print on it, it glistened in the light as Oli picked it up. He rubbed the paw print gently, and put it on. This was staying on or he would lose it. He also found two fake, of course, but it was a matching set, a rose and a bee. Tubbo grinned when he saw Oli’s reaction. “Thank you Toby,” Oli told the older, who nodded with a grin. Oli pulled out a small jar made of clay, and Tommy grinned, “you're getting amazing at pottery tommy. Thank you,” he saw wilbur grab something, a big box. “This is my gift,” Wilbur spoke, and Oli set the stuff gently back in the box.

The living room was glistening with light as oli opened the box and gasped. An acoustic guitar. Oli had ranted to Wilbur about wanting one for years, and he knew how to play, Philza taught him and Wilbur. Oli gently got the guitar out and looked at the reflection on it, seeing everything around him and smiled. The tree looked distorted but it was amazing. “Play a song bubba!” Tommy spoke excitedly. “Hallelujah!” Tubbo spoke excitedly, and oli began to play, looking at wilbur to sing. Olis presents were saved for last. Awe. he missed everyone opening his presents. Oh well. This was what he wanted, this made him happy, being with his family. Who knew in a couple weeks he would lose them all? 

Olis wings fluttered and they all looked at him in shock, everything going quiet. Oh no. Olis eyes widened in fear, hoping they wouldn't be mad he hid them for so long. “You have wings?” Tommy gawked. “Y-yeah. My dad was a winged wolf,” oli spoke up, looking away. “A winged wolf!? They are the rarest creatures on this earth!” wilbur spoke excitedly. “This spring i'll show you the place i was born,” oli spoke softly. The door opened and Oli bared his teeth, only seeing it was Bad, Sapnap, George, and Dream. They all had a big community of friends. Sapnap was half human half demon, with his parents being bad and skeppy. How? Demon magic. 

Oli watched as Bad's expression was taunt with fear, “Philza, the mobs- they've got kids cornered in town,” Bad gasped out. Wilbur looked to his father but he shook his head, “you stay to watch them,” Philza told Wilbur, getting up and grabbing his sword. Oli heard the door slam shut. It was the last time they heard from their father. The fire went out and they were left in the light of the tree.


End file.
